Kindergarden Days
by JingYee
Summary: The story starts in first grade, when Kagome and the gang first meet. As the years progress and the everyone gets older, romance and jealousy unfold.


**A/N: Hi everyone! Right now I'm using one of our spare laptops around the house, and the computer is sorta mine but not mine. So, all the stories will be pretty short and I apologise for any grammar mistakes or OOCness. (Although that has nothing to do with me using my dad's laptop. Lol) R&R!**

**Oh ya, my story starts with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango in first grade, then time progresses one year for new every chapter, kk? Eventhough the story is titled, Kindergarden Days, there actually is no chapter for when they are in kindergarden. Oh, and sorry to all the Herberts out there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…but I do own a cupcake!**

-------

"Hentai!"

Kagome looked up from her cupcake at the sound of the shriek and the loud slap following it. A young girl, around Kagome's age, was standing with her hands on her hips in front of a sheepish looking boy on the ground. His hand was partially covering a very red cheek, and he was smiling guiltily at the very pissed female.

"Whatever did you slap me for, Sango?" he asked innocently.

"What da ya mean, 'Whatever did you slap me for?'! I slapped you 'cause you were being a-a, a darn _HERBERT_!" seethed the girl as she tried to get her mouth around the word. Kagome could practically see waves of anger rolling off the small frame, but her sweet nature obligated her to do something to calm the girl.

Her snack forgotten, Kagome cautiously walked over and placed a delicate hand on the girl shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, are you alright?" she asked. Sango turned to look at the pretty girl, and calmed down when she saw her concerned blue-brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine now. This _herbert_ was just asking for a slap. I'm Sango by the way."

"I'm Kagome. What's a 'herbert'?" asked the confused girl.

"Don't you know?" sighed Sango exasperatedly, "It's a guy who has a nasty mind. They like to look at girls when their taking baths and stuff. My mommy said I have to stay away from those kinds of peoples."

"Oh," said Kagome as she realized what Sango was talking about. "I get it now. Eeeeww, that's so gross!"

"I know," replied Sango sympathetically. "It's to bad peoples like that infect the Earth. They should all be sent to a time-out _forever_. Then they couldn't do all that yucky stuff."

"Do you wanna go play with me?" asked Kagome suddenly, "I still have some cupcake that we could share."

"Sure! I'd like to play, but I thoughts only bestest friends share stuff." Both girls thought for a few seconds, each deep in thought on how to over come the new obstacle. Finally, Kagome brightened and stuck a finger in the air triumphantly.

"I know! We'll become bestest friends and _then_ we can share my snack!"

"Great idea! Let's go!" crowed Sango happily, leaving a puzzled Miroku behind.

The two skipped over to the bench Kagome had been sitting on, hand-in-hand without a care in the world. Their festive mood was quickly shattered when they saw Kagome's cupcake, and both gasped in horror, frozen as two boys, one with silver hair and one with dark brown hair, raced across the playground.

Neither noticed the small cupcake until it was too late, as they were both to busy glaring at each other and yelling insults.

At the last minute, Sango regained use of her body and dashed forward in a futile attempt to save the precious tidbit just as a muddy shoe landed squarely on top of the treat.

"Gross!" yelped the silver-haired boy as he pulled his foot back. His rival laughed victoriously as he touched the bench first and hopped around the glowering loser.

"You only winned because of the stupid thing on the ground!" yelled the red-faced boy. "I want a rematch! It wasn't fair."

"Nuh uh, it was your fault that you stepped in it. So it was your fault that you lost! Ha! Look's like I'm the king of the playground after all." Taunted the one with dark hair.

"Why you-"

A blood-curling scream pierced the air, sending both boys ducking for cover and effectively silencing them. Sango pulled herself up from the ground, where she had fallen after her heroic dive, and scrambled over to her hysteric friend.

"Shhh, shhh, Kagome, it's ok." She said soothingly as she hugged the girl and rubbed her back. "We can get another cupcake."

"But, but, that was a special ooooooooone." Kagome sobbed as tears quickly filled her eyes and spilled forth. "I made that, wahhhhh with my hiccup mommmmmyyyy!"

"Ooooh, it will be alright, we can make another one with you, your mom _and_ my mom and me, ok? Just calm down and take a big, big, deep breath. In and out, in and out." crooned Sango.

"Look what you did now Inuyasha, you idiot." Remarked the dark haired boy as he slapped the silver haired one on the head as they crouched beneath the bench where they had hid when Kagome screamed.

"Oi! What did you hit me for! I wasn't my fault!" growled Inuyasha as they crawled out.

"It soooo was your fault! _Who stepped in her cupcake_?"

"Fine, fine, but she didn't have to scream like that. My ears hurt now."

"Whatever, you still owe her a cupcake, baka."

"NO I DON'T!" yelled Inuyasha before turning abruptly to the pair of girls. "And you there, stop your sniffling already. You sound like a baby!"

The tears in Kagome's eyes dried up like a drop of water in a sizzling pan as she squared her shoulders and glared back at the boy.

"What did you call me?" she asked softly.

"I called you a baby." Stated Inuyasha cockily.

"Take it back or I'll punch the lights out of you! No one talks to my bestest friend like that!" fumed Sango as she held up a fist. Kagome placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, restraining the girl.

"It's alright Sango. You don't have to, but thanks anyway." Said Kagome with a smile. Inuyasha's grin almost took up his whole face as he leaned back on his heels.

"I knew it, you're just some little chicken who's to afraid to fight." He taunted.

"Er, I don't think that's a good idea to say." Mumbled his friend from a safe distance away.

"Don't be a chicken too, Koga! I can't believe the you is afraid of a weak little girl! You don't deserve to be the King!"

"I'm not 'fraid of them!" he retorted, "I'm just not a s-t-u-p-i-d b-a-k-a like y-o-u."

Inuyasha glared at the other boy, as he tried to figure out the words, then turned red with anger when he managed to put most of the words together.

"I am not a-mmph"

Inuyasha gagged on the handful of crumbs, grass, and frosting that had been shoved into his mouth before spitting it out and cussing with all the swear words he knew.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" he seethed when he finally got all the twigs and bugs out of his mouth. Koga was rolling on the ground laughing, his face turning purple from lack of oxygen. Weakly, he pointed a finger in the direction behind Inuyasha, who turned in time to see the retreating backs of a giggling Kagome and Sango.

"ARGH! I'm gonna strangle those girls!" he declared as he dashed after them.

He hadn't gotten more than five yards when a hand shot out and grabbed his collar. His eyes bulged as his air was suddenly cut off and he was yanked back. Growling, he looked up into the stern face of Kaede, their teacher.

"Play time is over young man, time to go inside and calm down." She said calmly as she hobbled toward the door.

"What if I don't _want_ to go back inside!" he retorted with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest, still full of anger from the cupcake stunt. His collar was still in the possession of the elderly teacher, ruining the effect and making him only look cuter.

"Well, you don't have much choice, now do you?" she asked with a smile. "However, if you keep up that attitude I'll have to put you with Miroku in the corner for the rest of the day."

"HA! Like you could get me to sit with that pervert!" sneered the boy.

------- Later -------

Kagome and Sango giggled quietly from their seats as they peaked over at the occupants of 'The Corner'.

"Serves them right!" whispered Sango fiercely. "Teacher Kaede put them where they belong."

"Ohhhhhh, does Inuyasha want to get into _more_ trouble?" gasped Kagome as she pointed her small finger at the huffing boy. "Look, he's leaving marks on the wall with his shoes!"

------- Meanwhile -------

"Cut it out Inuyasha." Said Miroku lazily as he sat on his stool, twirling a strand of grass between his fingers.

The other fuming boy stayed silent as he continued to kick the light yellow walls. His arms were crossed yet again, and a deep scowl was plastered on his face. Only an irritated twitch of the two furry white ears sticking out of his messy locks gave away that he heard the other boy.

Miroku opened his mouth, about to say something else when he noticed the two raven haired girls looking at them from across the room. Abruptly he shut his mouth and straightened up in his seat. He smiled knowingly in their direction, causing Kagome to blush and quickly look away while Sango only frowned and glared at him before turning back to her friend.

'_This is going to be a very, very fun year.'_ He thought as a satisfied grin spread across his face and he laughed to himself.

-------

**I know this chapter was sorta short, but I wanted to move on to the next chapter! Hehe, I'm really looking forward to doing this story and I'll do my best! I'm aware that there are probably other stories similar to this one out there, but I just _had_ to write this after it popped into my head one day.**


End file.
